lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Dynamic page list
DynamicPageList is a Mediawiki extension originally developed for Wikinews. It allows Law & Order Wiki users to create a list of pages that are listed in a set of categories. For more information see Dynamic Page List on MediaWiki. Every page on the Law & Order Wiki that invokes DPL links to a special " " template automatically. Use DynamicPageList can be used with -like syntax in the wiki edit view. The parameters control the pages to list, the display order, and the display mode. See the following sections for information on each parameter. For example, the following are the oldest five pages on the Law & Order Wiki that need one or more citations: category = Law & Order Wiki pages needing citation count = 5 order = ascending addfirstcategorydate = true category = Law & Order Wiki pages needing citation count = 5 order = ascending addfirstcategorydate = true Below are some commonly-used options and parameters. For a complete set of DynamicPageList commands, see the manual on the DPL website. ---- Page selection ;category: lists categories from which to select articles. DynamicPageList will list pages that are found in every category listed on a separate category line (i.e. an AND operation). To perform an OR operation, separate categories with the pipe character ("|") on a single category line. A minimum and maximum number of entries to list is set in the extension's source code. You may use like in the category name. :The syntax is category = 1st category name | 2nd category name | ... This example will list pages that have Category:L&O Performers OR Category:SVU Performers, AND Category:CI Performers: category = L&O Performers|SVU Performers category = CI Performers category = L&O Performers|SVU Performers category = CI Performers ;notcategory: restricts the list of pages to those not in a particular category. You can use like in the category name. :The syntax is notcategory = category name This example will list pages that have Category:UK Performers but NOT Category:Performers: category = UK Performers notcategory = Performers category = UK Performers notcategory = Performers ;namespace: restricts the list of pages displayed to those in one of the listed namespaces, specified by name (see the ). To select the main namespace, use a null string as the namespace parameter (i.e. namespace = ). An invalid name produces an error message. ::Note that namespace ids are no longer valid as namespace arguments. :The syntax is namespace = 1st namespace name | 2nd namespace name | ... category = Law & Order Wiki maintenance templates namespace = Template category = Law & Order Wiki maintenance templates namespace = Template ;redirects: determines whether or not to include . The value can be exclude (default, don't list redirects), include (list redirects), or only (don't list pages that aren't redirects). category = Nicknames redirects = only category = Nicknames redirects = only ;count: restricts the number of results that are shown. By default, the pages added to the category most recently are shown (see order). Note that the extension will not list more results than the maximum defined in the extension source code. category = Performers count = 3 category = Performers count = 3 Details displayed ;shownamespace: displays the namespace in the page names. The value can be true (default, display in name: ) or false (don't display in name: ). category = Law & Order Wiki maintenance templates shownamespace = false category = Law & Order Wiki maintenance templates shownamespace = false ;addfirstcategorydate: shows the date each article was added to category. The value can be true (display date) or false (default, don't display date). If many categories are specified, it uses the first category. The linked page names are prepended with the date formatted according to your date display . category = Aquans addfirstcategorydate = true category = Aquans addfirstcategorydate = true ;mode: determines the format of the list. The value can be unordered (default, outputs a bulleted list, HTML tag "ul"), ordered (outputs numbered list, HTML tag "ol"), none (outputs plain text with line breaks), or inline (outputs an inline list separated by the character(s) specified in the 'inlinetext' parameter). unordered: category = Constellations mode = unordered ordered: category = Constellations mode = ordered plain text: category = Constellations mode = none inline: category = Constellations mode = inline unordered: category = Constellations mode = unordered ordered: category = Constellations mode = ordered plain text: category = Constellations mode = none inline: category = Constellations mode = inline ;inlinetext: defines the inline text separator to be used when mode = inline is specified. The default is ' - '. category = Asteroids mode = inline shownamespace = false inlinetext = • category = Asteroids mode = inline shownamespace = false inlinetext = • Order ;ordermethod: determines the order and date to display. The value can be categoryadd (output sorted by date pages added to first category), counter (output sorted based on number of times pages have been viewed, i.e. ~popularity), size (output sorted based on size of articles), firstedit (output sorted by date pages were first edited, i.e. page creation), lastedit (output sorted by date pages were last edited), title (default, output sorted by article (prefix+)title) or titlewithoutnamespace (output sorted by article title regardless of namespace). lastedit: category = Ba'ku addfirstcategorydate = true ordermethod = lastedit categoryadd: category = Ba'ku addfirstcategorydate = true ordermethod = categoryadd lastedit: category = Ba'ku addfirstcategorydate = true ordermethod = lastedit categoryadd: category = Ba'ku addfirstcategorydate = true ordermethod = categoryadd ;order: decides the sort direction. The value can be descending (default, most recent to oldest) or ascending (oldest to most recent). category = Ba'ku order = ascending category = Ba'ku order = ascending